You Take My Hand And Drag Me Headfirst, Fearless
by UncannilyFrost
Summary: The Clue Hunt has ended and Ian Kabra has finally gotten the guts to ask Amy out on a date. But, they're not the only ones in love. A songfic.


**Hello, people of the fanfiction world! This is the first ever songfic I've written, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. Nor do I own Taylor Swift and her marvelous song, **_**Fearless**_**.**

* * *

"Ian!" I cried, as he hugged me from behind. I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"How did you know it was me, love?" he asked as we went on walking.

"Had a feeling." I smiled.

We walked through the orange colored leaves of fall in London's Richmond Park and just talked, like how a normal couple would on their first date. We sat on a bench and suddenly, fell silent. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then, Ian leaned in. Just as our lips were about to touch, thunder rumbled in the skies above us. And then rain came pouring down. Though Ian put his jacket over me to shield me from the rain, we were still dripping wet once we got to the waiting shed just outside the park.

"That was interesting." I laughed.

"I agree. Well, what about this—?" And he kissed me. I felt like I was floating. After three amazing seconds, the kiss deepened slightly. It was a magical first kiss. Until we got wet because a car swerved a little too much to the left.

We pulled away, shivering and dripping rain water. Ian pulled me in again and softly kissed me. His lips were soft and though it lasted a few seconds, the sparks still flew in every direction.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car._

Once we pulled away, he leads me to his sleek black Mercedes Benz parked at the covered parking lot. He runs his hands through his hair, and opens the door._  
_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

For a moment, I glance out into the rain and hesitate._  
_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

Ian looks at me, at first, confused, and then he gets it. He closes the door and does the unexpected._  
_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

He grabs a hold of my hand and takes me into the rain, smiling._  
_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

It was definitely a first. The handsome Ian Kabra, who gets angry when his Armani shirts get wet, pulls me into the rain to just . . . have fun._  
_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

After what seemed like an hour of frolicking in the rain, we finally go back to the parking lot and dry ourselves up. Once dried, Ian opens the door to the passenger's side of the car, and I go in. He walks to the driver's side and gets in. Then we were driving back to his mansion, where my brother was waiting.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

He stops at a red light and takes the time to stare at me. I hold his gaze for a few seconds, and this time, it's my turn.

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

I lean in and kiss him lightly on the lips. When, I pulled away, he resumed driving with grin on his face. I couldn't help myself to blush, either._  
_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

We arrive at the Kabra Mansion. He went out of the car and walked to my side and opened the door for me. As I was about to open the door, he grabs my arm, stopping me. We lock eyes at each other.

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way

Suddenly, he kisses me. And the kiss was a long one. Ten seconds, at least._  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless_

We pull away, with me feeling a little more relaxed and brave than the Amy from the Clue Hunt.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

I opened the door, and caught Dan and Natalie sitting on the couch, kissing. Ian looked just as surprised as I was. They pulled away, realizing we were standing there, with worried looks on their faces.

Looking back, I don't regret my choice to give Dan my don't-you-worry-about-it-smile and ask Ian if we could leave them alone.

When we got upstairs, Ian kissed me again before entering his room. Stopping his tracks, I kissed him back.

Let me just say that I had never felt this . . . this fearless before.

~_End~ _


End file.
